deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphiro vs Jade Eternal
Description This is it. Bring your tissues so you can wipe away your feel tears. Who will win? The Devil's Heir or Heaven's Rebel? Interlude Wiz: The last remaining people on Earth... But in terms of power, who is truly superior? Boomstick: Sapphiro, the Heaven's Rebel. Wiz: Jade Eternal, the Devil's Heir. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sapphiro Wiz: The Heaven and Hell war. After many years, it has ended. The famed Jo Zo Ai has been slain and the Devil took his place. The Earth was in peace and everything was calm. Boomstick: Uuuuntil a crazy psycho, world conquering angel named Ventriloquist came from a different solar system to avenge his former master, Jo Zo Ai. Talk about dedication. Wiz: With a new war incoming, Jade and her allies attacked Ventriloquist. Intrigued at Jade, Ventriloquist set out a plan to clone this monstrous woman warrior. After managing to get some of Jade's blood, Ventriloquist created a cybernetic organism version of her and gave this clone a better arsenal, even the ability to use heavenly ice. He named her...Sapphiro. Boomstick: Sapphiro is a beast of a cyborg. She can do nearly everything Jade does but better. She can lift 590,000 tons, reach mach 50 speeds and has a better durability than Jade. Wiz: It has not been shown, but Ventriloquist implies that Sapphiro can withstand the fury of multiple moon sized meteors. Boomstick: Holy shit, that's awesome. Wiz: Sapphiro can also manipulate and create heavenly ice. In fact, her power over it is so good, she can freeze entire countries just by stomping! Boomstick: She's also immune to any kind of ice based attack, even her own. She's also a master tactician, not attacking directly without a plan. She'll try to exploit enemy weaknesses and aim at them. Wiz: She's done amazing things, like being able to lift skyscrapers with one hand, fast enough to deflect anti-aircraft rounds, and of course, the surviving the moon sized meteors thing. Boomstick: She's taken down entire armies of demons singlehandedly, matched Jade in combat and even nearly killed the Devil. You know, the new god of Jade's Earth? Wiz: Aside from her powers, she has two swords that are completely indestructible and can slice almost anything. These swords are said to be as powerful as Jade's machete, so it must be capable of the same feats. Boomstick: Like the time Jade sliced a 200 feet tall dragon, which managed to tank 10 atomic bombs before, yet Jade managed to cut it in half. There's no doubt Sapphiro's swords can do the same. Wiz: And just like any other superpowered anime character, Sapphiro has a second form. Boomstick: Her second form is called Heaven's Princess. This form allows her to increase her power to maximum, allowing her to go beyond light speed and make her lift up to 90,000,000 tons! Holy shit! Wiz: With all this power, she seems unstoppable. However, she's not perfect. Despite having a powerful healing factor, she lacks Jade's immortality curse and therefore, she can be killed by most enemies. However, she can only die if completely atomized. And sometimes, she glitches, but only when she's received too much damage. Boomstick: Still, considering her durability, I doubt she'll even flinch from most opponents. Sapphiro might just be the deadliest enemy Jade has ever faced. Jade Eternal Wiz: In an alternate Earth, the world is in chaos due to the Heaven and Hell war. Demons and angels fight each other to the death. Even humans have joined the war. Some sided with Hell. Others sided with Heaven. But some rebelled against the Devil and the three Gods and only thought of themselves. Boomstick: But only one human in particular struck fear into the hearts of any angel, demon, human and monster: Jade Eternal! Wiz: Jade is a human with extraordinary powers and cursed to be near unkillable. In fact, only she can kill herself! Boomstick: She was cursed by Era Fraw, a hot goddess of war and destruction. Era was dumped by Jade's dad and she thought that if she cursed the little girl with immortality, she'd feel pain over and over and watch her love ones die while she's still alive. But in the end, Era just sealed her own fate. Karma's a bitch. Wiz: Because of her curse, Jade was constantly tortured by the corrupt human army that took over her land. Apparently torturing little girls is somehow fun to them. Boomstick: At least they didn't... you know... rape her... Wiz: Well...they did. Boomstick: What?!?! Why?!?! She's still so young that time! Wiz: Well...that's the world Jade's in. Anyway, Jade's life took a somewhat better turn when she meets the Devil. Yes. The actual Devil. Boomstick: Good-ol-Flamehead showed up and gave Jade her inhuman powers and indestructible arsenal. But of course, like any other demon, he struck a deal with her. The Devil will only free her from her torture prison and give her powers IF she promises to slay the gods for her. You'd think she'd refuse a ridiculous offer right? (Clip from Superman Returns) Lex Luthor: WRONG!!! Boomstick: Jade took the offer without hesitation and did not even blink! After she was free, she was so eager to get revenge on the people who tortured and rape her, that she slaughtered everyone in the prison! Even her fellow inmates! This bitch is really fucking awesome! Wiz: And she accomplished this when she was just 13. Boomstick: When she was 21, that's when Jade became even more badass! She's been slaying rebel demons, angels and humans everyday. Wiz: She achieved all this through her new powers. She has enough strength to lift 590,000 tons, speed that can reach Mach 4, and a durability that allowed her to tank a giant meteor. Boomstick: But that damn immortality curse is her strongest power. She's been thrown to the Sun, had her heart stopped AND ripped out, her head blown to bits, sliced in half, shot down by bullets and missiles, her soul attacked while it's still inside her body and she keeps coming back! That's right! Not even complete atomization or soul destroying can kill her! And as a bonus, the curse also provided her a healing factor that's waaaaay better than Deadpool's. Oh and she's also immune to mind control. Wiz: By the time Jade was 25, she started to carry out the mission the Devil gave her. In order to kill these gods, Jade was given hellish weapons by the Devil himself. Boomstick: All her weapons are indestructible and can kill basically anything. Gods, demons, humans, ogres, vampires, werewolves, bitches, you name it. She can kill it. This bitch is perfect for Dark Souls. Wiz: Putting her in the game is the hidden easy mode. Anyway, she has a sawned off shotgun with unlimited ammo and can pierce through almost anything. She also has an axe that works similar to Thor's Mjolnir. She can throw it and she can call it back after throwing or if it gets separated from her. The axe is also strong enough to cause earthquakes that can span entire cities and can even kill gods. Boomstick: But her favorite tool of destruction is her machete, Carver. (Jade cuts a dragon in half, using Carver, vertically, from it's head to the end of it's tail) Boomstick: Now THAT is a dragon slayer! Suck it, Guts! Wiz: Jade's machete, just like her other weapons, are completely indestructible and can kill almost anything. Ranging from demons, to gods, to monsters, to humans, to dragons and a whole lot more. Boomstick: If you haven't figured it out by now, Jade's arsenal is designed to really kill the shit out of everything. Wiz: Even with these impressive feats, she still has a weakness. Despite being unkillable, she still feels pain, clones or alternate reality counterparts of her count as herself and can actually kill her, any being with omnipotence can take away her curse, meaning she can die again and she prefers brute force over thinking things through. Boomstick: Even then, she still proves just how badass she is. Jade was also given the ability to control and create hellfire. She can throw fireballs, breathe hellfire, envelope her entire body with hellfire to protect her from most attack and even allows her to punch with fire. Wiz: After searching for so long, Jade has found the gods and killed two of them. Though not with ease. One of these gods is Era Fraw herself. Boomstick: What happened to the third god, you ask? Well, he's so terrified, he did not fight off Jade and just surrendered to the Devil and let him take over the Heavens and Earth. Wiz: Now with the entire Earth a literal living Hell, Jade had found her paradise. Boomstick: But Jade didn't stop there. After Era Fraw was revived, ala Resurrection of F style, Jade developed a new form after she was forced to watch the Devil get the shit kicked out of him by Era. Wiz: This new form is affectionately named as her Hell Queen form. The Hell Queen form is stronger than Jade in her base form, move faster than light and her hellfire is so strong, Era Fraw, who is normally immune to all manner of heat, even got burnt by it. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Jade just keeps becoming more and more OP than I imagined. I don't know about you, but I'll be thinking twice before trying to fight Jade. DEATH BATTLE! 71 years ago... "What?!" Jade yells at Knight. "It's the truth... Everyone but you, and possibly Sapphiro, are eventually going to wither... Master's power is the one that's been keeping us ageless for years now... But now that bitch has killed him...We're all going to die..." Knight explained. "No...This...This can't happen..." Jade says as she falls to her knees and breaks down. "No..." Jade says. Vetika kneels down and hugs her best friend. "I'm just relieved that... Before I die, I finally got to free Earth from pain..." Vetika says as she and Jade hug. "You can't die...No..." Jade says as she starts crying. 71 years later; present day... The Earth is visibly really brown and looks dirty from the view in space. In Earth, Jade is just sitting on a hill. Sapphiro approaches her and sits beside her. "Sup?" Sapphiro says. Jade didn't respond. "Yeah. I know it sucks. We're literally the only people left in Earth." She added. Her original still didn't reply. "We're gonna be bored for a hundred more years, I'm telling ya. I mean, we both can't die through hunger or some shit. Well, considering you're really immortal and unkillable by almost anything but yourself. And I can die...Just...really hard to kill." Sapphiro pointed out. Jade still didn't respond. Just staring at the ruins on the horizon. Sapphiro sighs, finally realizing she's being ignored. "We're the only people left on Earth and you're ignoring the only person you can talk to...You're the worst..." She said. "I lost all my friends...and we're the only ones left...How do you think I feel, bitch?!" Jade finally replies but didn't look at Sapphiro. Sapphiro sighs... "Sorry..." Days later... Jade lies down alone on a grassy area, staring at the stars above the night sky. She thinks about what she would do now that everyone but Sapphiro and herself is dead. She feels abandoned. She faces down on the ground as she cries and slams her fist angrily at the ground, causing a minor earthquake. "Everyone..." Jade whispers in her head. Meanwhile, Sapphiro is hiding behind a rock, watching her "sister" crying herself to sleep. Sapphiro sighs, realizing she can't do anything to comfort her ally. "Sorry, Jade..." Sapphiro merely whispers. A few more days passed, Sapphiro is headed to where Jade is. Suddenly, Jade comes out of nowhere and tries slashing at Sapphiro, who dodges the attack. "Jade! What are you doing?! Have you gone insane?" Sapphiro says as she brings out her swords. "Fight me." Jade simply replied. "What?!" Sapphiro yells. "Only the strongest survive after all. Fight me and we'll find out who is truly the strongest between the two of us!" Jade yells. "You've really gone insane..." Sapphiro says. FIGHT! (Fang - Asura vs Yasha) Jade and Sapphiro charge at each other and engage in sword combat. As their blades strike each other, they both stare into each other's eyes. Their sword duel ends when Jade grabs Sapphiro and throws her into a mountain. Jade then propels herself to the mountain. However, once she's there, Sapphiro has created a gigantic ice shard and fires it at Jade. Jade simply slices it in half and she attempts to punch Sapphirp, but Sapphiro catches her fist and Sapphiro punches back, striking Jade in the face and sends her flying back to the field. Jade lands on the ground, causing a huge crater to form around her due to the force of her landing. Sapphiro lands in front of Jade and the two start fighting in blade combat once more. "Why are you doing this?!" Sapphiro asks. "...Because I must." Jade replies. The two back away from each other and Jade fires a giant hellfireball at Sapphiro. Sapphiro retaliates by firing a giant ice beam. When their two attacks hit, it caused a huge wall of steam to emit. However, the steam disappears when Jade and Sapphiro clash once more. "We're the last people on Earth and you want to fight?! Why?!" Sapphiro asks, the two's blades sparking as they are scratching each other. Jade didn't respond. Sapphiro clenches her teeth. "Fine." Sapphiro says. Suddenly, both released a huge surge of energy. Jade and Sapphiro suddenly envelops themselves with hellfire and cold steam respectively. When the fire and steam disappears, Jade is now in her Hell Queen form while Sapphiro is in her Heaven's Princess form. They back away from each other and they charge forward again, ready to punch each other. Hell Queen Jade envelops her fist with hellfire while Heaven's Princess Sapphiro envelops her fist with heavenly ice. Once their fists collide, it caused a huge explosion that destroys the whol field they're in. When the smoke clears, Hell Queen Jade creates a giant fireball again and throws it at Heaven's Princess Sapphiro, who simply uses her spear to slice the fireball in half, cancelling the attack. Then, the two engage in melee combat, no one gaining the upper hand, both seem equal. Suddenly, when they punch each other's faces, they get knocked away from each other. Once they land on their feet, they charge at each other once more. Another fiery fist vs icy fist clash. Their fists collide once more and caused yet another explosion. When the smoke clears, Jade and Sapphiro, back to base forms, are lying down on the ground. Both get up after a few minutes. (It Has to Be Ambiguous) "Why...?" Sapphiro asks as the two get up. "Why do you insist on fighting? We have no reason to fight..." "Shut up and fight..." Jade replies. The two then then charge at each other and engage in blade combat once more. After almost minutes of fighting, they back away from each other and go for a final blow. As they near each other, Sapphiro prepares her sword to cut Jade. But before she could react, she sees Jade, near her, in front of her, smile at her. It was too late for Sapphiro as she accidentally cuts Jade in her gut. Jade falls on the ground, bleeding. Sapphiro's eyes are wide open as she is shocked. Sapphiro looks back at Jade and carries Jade to a nearby rock to place her against for her to rest. "Jade! Jade! Speak to me!" Sapphiro says. Jade simply holds on to her gut that's been gashed. She simply chuckles. "I knew it...You're stronger." She simply says. Sapphiro is a bit confused and surprised. "W-What?" She asks. "I had you fight me...so I can know if you truly are stronger than me...And you proved me right..." Jade replies, smiling at Sapphiro. "Please...Finish me off..." She says, shocking Sapphiro. "What?! No! I...I can't just..." Sapphiro tried saying. Jade places a hand on Sapphiro's cheek. "I'm sorry...I just...can't take it anymore...I...I wish to be with my lost friends and family..." She says. "Jade..." Sapphiro simply replies, tears falling from her eyes. Jade chuckles. "Please. Do it...You're the only one who can kill me..." Jade says. "I...I don't want to do it..." Sapphiro replies. "Please..." Jade adds, tears falling from her own eyes. Sapphiro thinks about it for while. Then she wipes off her tears, ready. "Okay..." She finally says. Jade smiles as her tears keep falling. "I'm glad...you're the one who will kill me. Just goes to show that no one can ever beat me...but myself." Jade says, chuckling. "Don't joke about such things!" Sapphiro comments, holding back her crying. Jade suddenly puts up her fist, offering a fist bump. Sapphiro looks at Jade and eventually bump fists with Jade. "Thank you for everything, Sapphiro..." Jade says. Sapphiro then takes her sword and slowly slides her blade into Jade's heart and Jade starts to get coated in ice. "Goodbye..." Jade says her final words and her whole body gets coated in ice. Jade is finally dead. Sapphiro wipes away her tears as she looks at Jade's ice coated corpse. "You were always a sister...Never an enemy." Sapphiro says as one last tear drop from her eyes falls. K.O. Sapphiro is simply sitting in front of Jade's ice coated corpse. It suddenly began raining. Results Boomstick: *sniffs* Wiz: Jade and Sapphiro were never really equal in power. Although it's true Jade has defeated Sapphiro before, it was only because of plot and never had actual facts for her to win. Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Sapphiro is more powerful than Jade. Hell, she was designed to be better than Jade in every way. Wiz: Sapphiro is stronger and faster, even in base form. Plus, while Jade goes in blindly swinging at her foes, Sapphiro is more tactical in her approach. Boomstick: That and her heavenly ice is made to freeze even Jade's hellfire. Wiz: And remember, Sapphiro is a clone of Jade. There's no doubt she can kill Jade herself. Boomstick: I guess in the end, Sapphiro was just too cool and Jade wasn't so eternal. Wiz: The winner is Sapphiro. Voting Who do you think will win? Sapphiro Jade Special Jade Eternal 1986 - 2086 Rest in Peace, girl I'll be the angel... by your side... Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles